


The Pianist

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, OOC bois, anxious boi, high expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: They always expected perfection from him, even though he was less than perfect. But Virgil found others who support him.





	The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a fondness for sappy Logan. I have also recently started calling him “my boy” when I see him so idk. Also I would recommend listening to Myuu’s music. It is what was playing when I was writing and I just love his music. Also big thanks to @poisonedapples and @the-incedible-sulk for helping me with the stupid text part. I am bad at shorthand text speak >.>
> 
> Cross posted from Tumblr, also this is a bit of an older fic that I have. As such I'm not convinced on its quality.

A light melody floated through the empty room before it grew in volume. The keys of the piano were being pressed heavily before a wrong key was hit and caused the entire melody to halt. A sigh came from the man sitting on the bench as he lightly tapped a couple keys, listening to their notes slowly fade away.

“I need to get this, I need to perfect this.” Virgil sighed slightly, pushing his violet dyed bangs back out of his eyes as he scanned the sheet music. He didn’t need to actually, he had every part of the song memorized already. But he just couldn’t play this one part fast enough. He was becoming frustrated as he tried and tried only to have his hands mess up, slip onto the wrong key. The frustrated boy slammed his hands on the keys, making a terrible amalgam of notes before he pushed up and left the room. Everything needed to be perfect.

Days passed as Virgil practiced, everyone knew he was preparing for an upcoming recital and so no one was surprised when he wasn’t seen outside of school. His friends were worried about him though, he wasn’t answering any of them outside of school. Logan worried for him because he knew the boy would be anxious and want everything to be perfect. That he couldn’t make a mistake. This led to Logan texting Virgil once school let out.

**Logan:** Hey, how’s practice going?  
 **Virgil:** i cant get this part right! ive tried ovr n ovr n i cant get it!  
 **Logan:** Virgil, calm down. It’s okay. Would you like me to come over?  
 **Virgil:** ……….yes

Logan shook his head slightly as he shoved the phone back into his pocket and made his way to Virgil’s house. He wasn’t too far away, it wasn’t a big enough town for them to be too spread out anyway. 

~~

Virgil sat at the piano and rested his head against the cold wood. He was still stuck on that same part. His fingers couldn’t move fast enough, well enough to hit the keys as he wanted. In his mind he could hear the melody as it was supposed to be, he could play it slower but it didn’t sound right. He gripped the wood with shaking fingers, before pushing the fallboard back. He couldn’t just sit and lament, he needed to get this right. 

He ended up playing loud and angrily, so he didn’t hear the knocking on the door when Logan arrived. So he was unaware when Logan made his way through the house and to where Virgil was practicing.

“You know it sounds just as good played a bit slower, don’t you?” Logan finally spoke up softly in an attempt to not startled Virgil. Which failed. The anxious pianist looked over, and Logan just shrugged in response. “You didn’t hear me knocking or ringing the doorbell. And I know your house well enough to find your practice room myself. Now, you can play that part a bit slower. While it may not be how it is intended to be played, it could be your own spin on it. Roman is always going on about the creative touches.”

“It needs to be perfect.” Virgil stated as he glared at the keys of the piano. He jolted slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Logan. “It has to be.” His voice was soft as Logan just pulled him into a hug. It was unusual for the nerd to initiate any form of contact. It just caused the pianist to cling to him, letting his shaking fingers clutch the fabric of Logan’s jacket.

“It will be okay. You don’t need to be perfect.” His arms wrapped around Virgil tightly, frustrated by the amount of anxiety this was causing the boy. He knew Virgil loved music, he loved playing the piano, but things like this caused him so much anxiety. Something the boy’s parents didn’t seem to understand, or care about it seemed. They only wanted the perfect son. “None of us want you to be perfect. Roman, Patton and I, none of us want you to stress yourself out like this.”

Virgil finally pulled away and gave him a watery smile. “Thank you.” Logan nodded lightly before nudging his shoulder.

“It would seem that Patton and Roman are at the cafe not far from here. Would you like to accompany me there? I’m sure they would love your presence there.” He stepped away and held out a hand to the boy on the bench. Virgil just gave a shy smile and took the offered hand. He could get through it, he did have people to support him after all.


End file.
